The Eyes Sequel
by AlexJ23
Summary: After a 'well spent night' with Uchiha Sasuke, things get complicated in the lives of Sasuke And Sakura... Sequel to The Eyes - You should read it before you read this, so you could understand. Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura


Nothing would ever be the same, she knew "God Blast You Kabuto Yakushi! This is the last time I ever help you!" Sakura yelled while running toward the village at top speed. She made her way elegantly through the branches of the trees thinking hard about what she had done, it was one thing to heal the enemy from an injury; but to make love to him was bringing it to a whole new level… "I have to forget this ever happened, how could I have been so reckless… God! What was I thinking, screaming 'I'm Yours!'… UGH! I feel the need to punch someone. And I was still a virgin for God's sake!" Sakura regained her calm composure while trying to think of the patients she had back home, it wouldn't do her any good to cry over the spilled milk; there still were people who needed her medical expertise, there was also Naruto who needed her moral support, there where her friends who needed her to smile and make them feel like everything would be alright… she didn't have time to think about Uchiha Sasuke and his whims.

"I'll set things straight, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but since it happened… I'll just live with it; no regrets, it was my decision! THAT'S RIGHT SHANNAROO!" she yelled again with a more relaxed and happy tone.

"I see you are in better moods Sakura-san." A glassed man said now jumping from branch to branch next to her. He touched the ground as one of her punches made an easy contact with his face.

"You idiot! You sent me in the snake whole!" Sakura yelled angrily at him with a menacing glare in her beautiful green eyes.

"But it was you who slept with him… might I remember you that you willingly accepted to treat him, or was it Inner Sakura I was talking to?" Kabuto asked on a playful tone while watching Sakura turn a crimson red, lowering her face.

"**Fuck off bastard, I wanted to kill Sasuke…"** Inner Sakura quietly cursed. "You're right… I acted shamefully." she said on a sad tone completely ignoring her rude inner self while turning her head to completely look at her feet. Kabuto got up from the ground and went to her while gently reaching out to touch her chin and make her look him in the eyes.

"It's not a shame, what you did there… you are in love." He said on a soft tone, wiping two tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Was in love, I was in love with him! I'm not anymore! I—" but she was interrupted by Kabutos voice once more.

"Keep telling yourself that, you know as well as I do that once you loved someone you will always feel the same;" he made a pause looking at her trying to hold down her tears again, biting her lip "But if you necessarily want to, you can only keep the emotions locked in a box and hope that you will never have to feel them again; just like you have done for the past 3 years." Kabuto said on a encouraging tone.

"Yeah, you're right… God I hate talking to you!" She said with a sheepish grin as she pulled her tongue out at him.

"Why? Because I'm such a wise-man? Or is it my charms that you've fallen for?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Because you're a wiseass, a pain in the thorax and know-it-all." She said in a rather matter-of-factly way as she gently pushed him with one punch in the arm.

"I know you love me. Now come, let me take you home." He said offering her a hand.

"You're always going to be the genius I hate to talk to." She said taking his hand.

_FLASHBACK(S)…_

_It was a rather weird day for Haruno Sakura, who was about to return to the village after a short period in the Land of Waves where she had picked up some herbs for a new medicine; she was trying to hurry when she suddenly felt a strange chakra presence near her, she stopped and took her __Tantō__ from above her pouch as she stealthily approached the thin feeling chakra presence._

_She was at a loss of words to find out that the one she had found was actually an international criminal and a former great medic ninja of Konoha; Kabuto Yakushi was looking horrible, near death actually. It was all Sakura could do not to stay amazed at her findings, stunned that he was still alive._

_Pondering between good or bad she decided that once a friend of leaf was always a friend of leaf and so she cautiously came closer to him, he could have landed her some information on Sasuke as well, the most important thing right now was to keep him alive and talking to her._

_It was rather hard at first, but getting to know him better while she lived with him in their small cabin for about two weeks, she had convinced him to become a double agent for Konoha; so when she returned home, three weeks delayed, she was happy to Know that her shishou didn't mind her pupils proposition of hiring Kabuto to spy on Akatsuki or better yet, on Madara, from Konohas behalf._

_Of course, this would stay between the three of them, no one else was to know about it._

_Sakura and Kabuto became very close, in a brotherly way. He was to her as precious as Naruto or Sai; he had helped her with advice when she had needed and there were times when this old friend would even provide good punching material, in training purpose of course. _

_END_ _FLASHBACK(S)…_

_X X X_

The road back to Konoha was made in silence, unlike the Hokage's 'answer' to the 'mission' report given by Sakura to her Master.

"Sakura… you know I trust you and your judgment, BUT TO SLEEP WITH SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL WAS IN YOUR HEAD?" her master kept yelling at her pupil to the amusement of the silver haired man watching this whole ordeal. After he finally decided that his poor little 'sister' had enough of this violent talk from her scary teacher, Kabuto went in front of Sakura and bravely talked on a soft, calm tone.

"It was actually my fault Lady Tsunade, I was the one who had asked her to heal Sasuke Uchiha."

"I ought a kill you both…" Tsunade said with a sigh as she lowered herself in the comfort of her chair once more. "Sakura, it's not that I'm encouraging you to repeat your action… but it's not bad what you did as long as you're feelings for the Uchiha don't affect your judgment." The elderly woman finally spoke with a wave of her hand to dismiss both people from the room…

X X X

And this is exactly what happened before Sasuke turned against Madara in the big fight and along with Naruto killed him, making peace with Konoha and being welcomed back as a Hero of the Hidden Leaf; with nobody knowing of the huge conflict his 'peaceful' return had created between the Five Kages (THAT WAS LATER ON SOLVED).

All in all, everything seemed to end up well for the Uchiha who now had his whole property back, along with the title of ANBU captain; still, what he desired most to see in his already 5 months of adjusting to his life in Konoha, was no where to be found. She'd either be at the hospital and work hard, or she would be training; from a certain point of view, it seemed as though she was avoiding the Uchiha.

X X X

It was close to the Hanabi Festival and love seemed to be flowing everywhere, Sakura had finally managed to hook Naruto up with Hinata; to Neji's dismay… Ino had wrapped poor unknowing Sai tightly in her grasp, again with the help of her pink-haired friend. It seemed that Sakura was a born matchmaker, she even managed to get Ten Ten to go with Lee.

But even though she managed to get almost everyone a partner for the night, she seemed to have neglected her own need of company; that was when she finally realized why so many men stood around her like vultures near a carcass. When she again met with tons of pairs of glimmering eyes, full of hope that they would be acknowledged by the rosette medic ninja; she couldn't help but wish she were in some other place rather than her current location…

It was only one day until the Hanabi so all of her admirers had worked up their courage to ask her company at the fireworks festival once her hospital shift had ended; she was so tired, and so not ready for the giant mob of men that kept circling around the poor girl, she just wanted to go home, drink a tea and forget everything about that day.

Sasuke was on the roof of a house near the hospital, looking for_ his_ pinkette, he planned on inviting her himself; but after he'd seen her turn down so many offers, including that of Gaara, The Kazekage of Suna (he invited her when he came in the village, a week before the fireworks)… his courage seemed to leave the usually stubborn Uchiha. His eyes suddenly shot down as he had seen the mob surrounding Sakura dissipate in less than mere seconds when his questioning stare was quickly fed up with what he was taking as a very grim answer.

"Thank you Neji-san, your appearance is much appreciated." Said the rosette turning with a tired but honest smile toward her taller companion.

"There is nothing to be thanked for Sakura." Neji said looking attentively at the girl he knew so well. "I am actually quite surprised that you have not snapped by now." He continued with what she recognized as his _devilish_ grin.

"Well, if I would have punched my way out, I would have needed to go back to the hospital to treat them… and that's the last thing I need." Said the girl pulling her tongue out at him. "But what are you doing here anyway?" she said on a more serious tone.

"If you must know, I was actually looking for you," Neji answered also taking a serious face. "If it's not so stressful I would like you to accompany me to the Hanabi fireworks festival tomorrow night."

Sakura smiled a wide, beautiful smile before hugging her old friend. "I would love to Neji-san." She let go gently to let him breath again. "It's better to go with someone I trust." She said again with a trace of blush on her cheeks.

His hand made it's way up her face as he softly caressed her beautiful skin, facing an even softer smile; the smile he would offer _only_ to _her_. She grabbed his hand with a gentleness not many had known the powerful woman to have as she smiled in the back of his palm. "I would better accompany you home, in case there is some other admirer that might give you another headache." The Hyuuga said taking his hand from her face.

"Yeah, I suppose that's only right." She answered with a beautiful, radiating smile; following him closely.

X X X

To any viewer of this scene the interpretation would be exactly the same as the one flying through Sasuke's head. Teasing smiles, hugging, caressing… it's only right that he taught they were together, which only made him angrier; on him because he had stolen what she probably wanted to give to the man she loved, on her because she didn't tell him anything at all, or on Neji who had stolen her away from him. All in all, Sasuke was quite angry with himself; more than the other two… but he knew that what he had heard the morning Sakura left him was true, it came from her lips, so he knew it was true; she never could lie to him in the end.

Truth be told, Sasuke was wide awake since Sakura started moving in her sleep before she too woke up to get ready to leave, he watched her with almost closed eyes; he watched her dress herself, pack her bags and turn to leave, not looking back… not even once. It all made sense now, if she had Hyuuga there she didn't need him; so that night was probably her way of telling him goodbye.

'God I was so stupid.' Sasuke quietly cursed himself and turned to leave thinking deeply if his speculations could be correct or if he truly did lose her in the favor of an older, white eyed ANBU captain.

A/N: Hope you liked the sequel to The Eyes :3

I think I'll make a sequel to the sequel :P …

Anyways 3 Enjoy & Review


End file.
